Alexa and Calla Lily Cameron
by Mrs. Scott Summers 24601
Summary: Alexa Cameron is the cousin of Jared Cameron. She is a single mother of a five year old girl named Calla Lily Cameron. She phases one day and meets the whole pack. Imprints happen and love and friendship blossoms. Embry/OC, Brady/OC


**Alexa and Calla Lily Cameron**

**Summary: **Alexa Cameron is the cousin of Jared Cameron. She is a single mother of a five year old girl named Calla Lily Cameron. She phases one day and meets the whole pack. Imprints happen and love and friendship blossoms. Embry/OC, Brady/OC

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Twilight, but I would choose Team Jacob and be frineds with the pack, their imprints, and become best friends with Emmett and Jasper! 8^p**

Forget my life, forget my past, forget love, forget me. I hate my life, I hate everything, and I especially hate this day. It brings back painful memories. I am so angry, that I don't even feel my bones cracking and my skin burning. I close my eyes and when I open them I see paws so black that I can see small blue streaks. I couldn't help but scream bloody murder and a string of words so bad it can make a sailor blush. But then I here 10 new voices in my head. All of which are very familiar: Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Brady and Colin Fuller, and Seth and Leah Clearwater.

'_A new wolf, what's your name man?' _Said Paul

'_Alexa Cameron. Can someone tell what the hello kitty is going on and why I can hear ten voices in my head."_

'_Lexi?' _Said Jared

'_Jay jay is that you?'_

'_Yeah it is cousin.' _And then I hear a squeal

'_OMG another female in the pack I not the only chick.'_ Said Leah. Just then ten wolves appear.

'_You remember the quileute legends?' _I nod and then a moment of silence until it clicks.

'_What the hot fudge. How in the helicopter can I be a wolf. How in the name of Taha Aki do I turn back?' _I scream in my head causing everyone to wince.

'_Think human and happy thoughts.' _Said Jared.

And then I think of spending time with my parents before they were killed in front of me and before it happened. I think of all my birthdays with my parents and relatives and cousin Jared. I think of my baby girl Calla Lily. And the next thing I know I'm naked and then someone puts me in a shirt. I look up and see Jared. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. And then I was in Jareds warm embrace.

"You have a daughter?" Someone asks I look up and immediately get lost in the chocolate brown eyes of Embry Call. He somehow became everything to me and I barely know anything about him.

"You didn't?" Said Jared. I saw that he was shaking a little.

"Dude I'm sorry. You know we can't control it."

"What was that?" I ask Jared.

"You both imprinted on each other." He answered. I looked to Embry and we kept looking in each others eyes. We all stood in awkward silence when Colin broke it.

"You have a daughter?" He asked repeating Embry's question.

"Yes I have a daughter. Jared would you like to meet her, you are her uncle after all." He nods his head in enthusiasm. I get up and change to a wolf easily. It still hurts though. I head to my house with the others following.

When I get there I open the door with my muzzle and see my baby girl asleep in the couch with wonder pets playing on the tv. I go upstairs to my room and go to the bathroom attached to my bedroom. Once I do I leave the door open and lean against the toilet and phase back as best as I can but its hurts and I can't help the painful moans that escape. I hear footsteps coming into my room and see them looking at me. Leah tells them to get me some clothes and she helps me up from my position near the toilet. Jared passes me my clothes while trying to avert his eyes.

I close the bathroom doors and put on my clothes and leave but not before I see that my hair what was once dark brown is now raven black with white streaks. I scream and Jared and the others barge in not even bothering to see If I was naked.

"What the hell happened to my hair?! Somebody explain!" I yell.

"Mommy?" I hear my baby girl starting to wake up from downstairs. I immediately push past everyone and go downstairs see my five year old walking up to me in her power puff girls pjs and her wolf stuffed animal that's the same color as my wolf fur. Ironic. I pick her up and hold her close.

"I'm sorry baby did I wake you?"

"No I woke up from weird dweam I saw a wolf pack and they were huge. And then I saw you and 10 other people. Who are they?" I turn around and see my cousin, my imprint, and my new family.

"This is my cousin Jared sweetie, he's your uncle. Jared come say hi." Jared slowly approaches me and Calla Lily in the living room on the couch.

"Hi I'm Calla Lily, and you're my Uncle Jawed wight?"

"Yes I am it's nice to finally meet you Calla Lily."

She wiggle out of my hold and goes to hug Jared, he's a little surprised at first but hugs back. "And this is Embry, Paul, Seth, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Collin and Brady."

I look around and see everyone smiling. But I see Brady looking at my daughter like she's everything. I look confused until I recognize the look in his eyes. It was the same look Embry gave me when we imprinted.

"Brady!"

"I'm sorry Alexa you know I can't control it."

I get up grab him behind the neck and bring him out near the woods. Throwing him to the ground.

"You imprinted on my daughter!"

"It wasn't my choice."

"She's a baby!"

"It's not like that you know what imprinting is about." I wake up to him slowly and glare and growl at him. We stand with about half a foot from each other.

"You saw her once, one time Brady. And already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?" He backs away from me and shakes his head. "She's mine." I push him on his shoulder and it sends him to the ground.

"Wow the same thing happened to me when I imprinted on Nessie." I heard Jacob say, but I ignore him.

"You're gonna stay away from her."

"You know I can't do that."

I push him harder sending him flying back 3 feet from me. And then I hear a small growl and a bark. I turn around expecting it to be one of the boys but I see a small wolf with the same jet black fur as mine and small pieces of my daughters pjs. With wide eyes I realize it's my baby girl. The others notice too.

"Lily?" She whimpers and runs up to me. I hug her close.

"Baby you have to think of yourself being a regular girl." I say crying. And she does, now my daughter is in my arms, she is confused and I'm crying. The others look at my baby in disbelief.

"Not my baby, please God no not my baby. Jared how is this even possible." I say sobbing with my baby.

"I don't know, but I think Lily got angry enough to phase and now she's the youngest wolf to phase."

"No I can't let my baby in on this, please she's just a little girl. Please don't make her fight vampires." I whimpered, tears falling like a waterfall.

"Momma why did I have paws?"

"Baby, do you remember the legends I told you before you go to bed?" She nodded. "They're all true. You're a wolf, I'm a wolf, you're uncle Jared, Brady and the everyone else here."

"So they're all real?" I nodded.

"Everything is real. And do you remember what I told you about imprinting?" She nodded again. "Embry and I imprinted and Brady imprinted on you." She looks up to Brady and then looks like she's in love.

"Great the second double imprint and it's my baby girl. Come on Lily we have to get you a new pair of clothes." I bring her upstairs and to help her get dressed and Sam, Jared, Embry and Brady follow us.

"We have to talk Billy about this he might know what's going on." Said Sam. I just nodded and got Calla a new pair of clothes. I helped her get dressed and carried her back downstairs. I went out the back door and put Lily near the back door and went behind a bush to strip and phase. Once I did I walked out of the bush and Lily saw me.

"Mommy." She ran up and hugged me. She let go, I lay on my stomach and she climbed on. The others stripped and phased

'_Let's go.' _said Sam

We all ran towards the Black household with Sam and Jacob in the lead. It's gonna have to take some getting used to for the speed, the skin temperature, and the voices in my head. Ha no win thinking of a verse in a song. 'Get along with the voices inside of my head.'

'_You're trying to save me stop holding your breath and you think I'm crazy, yeah you think I'm crazy.' _Quil started singing along and should I mention very off-key.

_'Quil you are crazy, Jared has told me stories on how much of an idiot you are.'_ I said, the others except Quil laughing.

'_Suck my ass' _said Quil

'_You ain't got no ass.' _I said and everyone else laughed at Quil.

As soon as we got to Billy Blacks house, I walked up to the side of the house and let my Calla down. I went behind a bush and phased and put my clothes back on. I walked back out just as Calla Lily was running up to me and she hugged my waist. When she let go I picked her up and carried her to the front door where the others were waiting. Jacob walked in and the others followed suit except Embry and Jared who were waiting for me. I hesitated but walked in with the other two following.

"Hey dad, we have two new pack members. One of them is Jared's cousin." When Jacob says this a man with kind black hair comes out in a wheelchair.

"Hello my name is Billy Black." He said reaching out for a handshake.

"Hello Billy, my names Alexa Stevenson. But you can call me Lexi, same for all of you."

"And who's this little cutie pie." Said Billy who was looking at Calla Lily who was blushing and smiling at Billy.

"This is Calla Lily, my niece and the second newest member of the pack. Dad they both phased today, and we had two double imprints." Said Jacob.

"You and your daughter phased?" Asked Billy in disbelief.

"Yes, I phased because I woke up from a nightmare of the event that happened in the past on this very date. So I went outside in the woods behind my house and I phased just thinking about it. Then Embry and I imprinted on each other and then I went home, Brady imprinted on my baby, I got made snapped hit him a bit and my baby phased. We're both jet black wolves. But when I came home, my baby said she woke up from a dream. Why don't you tell Billy what happened in your dream sweetie." I said looking at my angel.

"I saw my mommy, she was outside and then turned into a big bwack wolf. Then ten other wolves came and spoke to my mommy. Then she turned into a girl and the others turned into nine boys and one girl. Then I woke up." She said.

"Oh my god. Sam that's exactly what happened when I phased. What does this mean?" I said.

"Billy could Calla Lily really be her?" Said Sam.

"Yes it's her, she is the dream wolf. The legends say that a female shapeshifter will give birth to a daughter, she will become a wolf at the age of five and she will have dreams about the wolves. While good or bad stuff happens she will know in her dreams. Lexi you're daughter is gifted, she is what the legends have been telling us."

"She will know what happens to us in her sleep?" I asked.

"Yes, she is special." Billy said smiling to Lily.

"Is this a good thing? Because I don't want to put my baby in danger." I said.

"Don't worry Lexi, she is safe with all of us, we can all be aunts and uncles to her, except Brady she'll be her best friend, and except Embry because he'll be her dad." When Quil said this I blushed and hid my face in my hair. And then I remembered.

"What about my hair, before I phased it was a dark brown, and now it's jet black with white streaks. How the hello kitty did that happen?"

"Well the legends don't say anything about hair changing so I'm gonna have to draw a blank." Said Billy.

"I guess we should introduce Alexa and Calla to Emily." Sam said.

"Sweetie why don't we go outside and you can practice changing into a wolf."

"Okay mommy." Such an adorable little girl I have.

I walk out the back door with the pack and Billy following. I pass Calla to Brady who accepts her easily and I walk behind a bush and strip then I think of the bastard who raped me and let out a huge growl that the others can hear and a huge bark and then I am on all fours.

I walk out to my daughter who is with Brady. I look to Brady who I hope gets the message to help her phase. And he gets it.

"Okay Lily, I need you to go behind the bush take off your clothes and get really mad. But first what makes you mad?"

"The bad man who took my grandma and grandpa away from me and my mommy." I whimper at the thought of my parents and I can see my baby girl shaking. She immediately walk to the bushes and minutes later she comes out as a wolf half my size.

_'Mommy?' _

_'Yeah baby?'_

_'What am I gonna do when you have to protect the twibe?' _Before I can answer the others phase and answer her question

'_You can play with Quil's imprint Claire she your age, or you can play with Brady. You can even go to my imprint and help her cook for the pack.' _Said Sam

_'There's gonna be a bonfire in about 2 hours at first beach. Billy will meet us there. Let's go to my place and I can introduce you to the other imprints.' _

_'Thanks Sam.'_ I say

_'No problem you're both a part of the pack now.' _He said sincerely.

_'Yay I get new friends and more uncles and aunts.' _Said Lily. We all laughed at her enthusiasm.

_'Come here you little booger'_

She runs over to me and tackles me to the ground jumping on my back and I fall to the ground at how strong she has become. She starts to nip at my ear and I turn my head and grab her back and lift her off and set her on the ground. Then I lick her head and then run up to my cousin.

_'WOLF PILE!' _

I jump on his back and tackle him, soon the others join in and we all tackle each other and then my baby girl gets on top of all of us. At this point we are all laughing at how much fun we're having for a wolf pack.

After half an hour of wrestling we all head over to Sams house. The ride to Sams wasn't long. Even Calla was running, and she was the fastest I guess she followed Sams scent from his house, because she was there on his front porch waiting for the rest of us back in her human form.

_'How in the name of Taha Aki did she get here so fast?' _Said Seth.

_'Hey when I was playing hide and seek with her she would sneak away from me faster than speedy Gonzales.' _Laughing at how stealthy my baby was. We all phased back and got our clothes on. I grabbed my baby's hand and she also grabbed onto Brady's hand while Jared put a comforting hand on my shoulder. We all walked into Sams house and I could easily smell something really good. And just as we stepped into the house my angels stomach started growling like chewbacca.

"Mommy I hungwy."

"Okay we'll get you something to eat sweetheart."

We walked into the house and into a kitchen were three women were cooking and were one little girl that looked around Calla Lily's age was playing in the living room near the kitchen. When she saw us she walked up to Lily.

"Hi I'm Claire."

"Hi I'm Calla Lily."

"You wanna come play with me?" Said Claire and the my angel looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Can I momma?"

"Sure baby girl. But be good, and be careful." She nodded and they walked up into the living room hand in hand. Brady and Quil followed them.

"They are gonna be best friends." Said a female voice coming from the kitchen. I turned around and saw a woman that looked around twenty one who had brown eyes, tan skin, black hair, and three scars on the right side of her face.

"Hi I'm Emily, Sams wife."

"Hi I'm Alexa, but you can call me Lexi. I'm Jared's cousin and Embry's imprint."

"So you know about them?" Asked another girl wiht tan skin, and brown hair.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend." When she said girlfriend I looked at Jared with fake anger and hurt and crossed my arms.

"Jared Anthony Cameron, you did not tell me you had a girlfriend. I am hurt. Now how to get back at you. Oh, I have tons of embarrassing stories about Jayjay. I would love to tell them to you." I said excitedly.

"Oh my god yes I would love to hear this. I'm Rachel, Paul's girlfriend."

"I'm Lexi, one of the newest members of the pack." I said proudly.

"Oh you phased. Wait what do you mean one of the newest members?" Asked Emily.

"Well long story short. I phased then, me and Embry imprinted on each other. Then Brady imprinted on my angel, I snapped at him, and the my angel phased. But she's so young. And apparently she's apart of one of the legends. She's known what they say the dream wolf. She dreamed about me phasing and meeting the others while it actually happened." I said this and the others looked at me and my angels in disbelief. "I know I had the same look on my face that's on yours. But I'm just... I'm just afraid for her. What would happen if a leech actually got ahold of my baby and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm afraid for her. For when she gets older and she has to fight..." I trail off as tears start to fall down my face. And then I feel someone's warm arms around me holding me close. Embry.

"Don't worry Lexi. When you guys are out there patrolling, me and the girls can watch over her for you." Said Emily. I nodded and smiled thankfully.

"Thank you Emily. I just want her safe. My daughter, my baby, my angel." I whispered the last sentence but I knew that the boys and my baby could hear me. I sat on the couch with Embry's arm around my shoulder. And then my baby walked up to me and sat herself on my lap. And hugged me.

"It's okay mommy. I won't get hurt, I have you, Brady, uncle Jared, aunt Kim, and everyone else to watch me. I love you mommy." When she said this I couldn't stop the happy tears coming from my eyes. I held her closer to me.

"I love you too Calla Lily."

After I said that I could here the girls saying 'awww' and I can smell the guys trying to hold back they're salty tears.

"I can smell tears in your eyes boys. It's okay just let it out. There's no one else here." I said this and the girls started laughing at they're boys.

While Quil and Brady played with the girls, I helped Emily in the kitchen with food for the bonfire. We still had another hour before the bonfire, so me, Jareds, Jacob, Seth, and Collin played Halo Reach. I beat all the boys and then my angel wanted to play.

"Um Lexi, are you sure we should let her play this." Asked Seth.

"Oh yeah, we have a PS3 and an Xbox at home. My baby is a gamer. Let her play a couple rounds and you'll see what she knows." I said but they didn't seem to believe me on how good she really is.

"Okay then." So it was Calla, Seth, Collin, And Jared playing. And she beat them all and did her happy dance which was the Carlton from fresh prince of bel air. The boys looked at the screen and my angel in disbelief.

"What the hell!" Said Collin. Before I could do anything, my baby pinned him down on his back and was sitting in his stomach and holding down his hands.

"Don't use that word that it's mean word." And then she grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face a bunch of times.

We were rolling on the floor laughing at the scene before us. When she was done beating him. She got up and walked away smiling sweetly and sat in Brady's lap. Colin looked terrified with wide eyes staring at my angel.

"I'm scared." He said, his voice trembling and cracking.

"Yeah, I love my little chihuahua. She cute adorable. But an ankle biter. So make sure you wear your metal anklets." I said.

"Well we better get going to set up for the bonfire. Come on my wolf kin of idiots and Lexi and Calla and Leah and Rachel, and Emily and Claire." Said Sam

"Hey!" Yelled the boys.

"Uncle Sam, idiot is a mean word." She said glaring and her arms crossed. Sam realized what was happening, and looked at my baby with wide eyes are puts his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Lily Pad." Said Sam.

"Lily Pad, really? That's original." I said.

"Hey, in my defense: I'm trying to earn her respect." Said Sam.

"It's okay Uncle Sam."said Calla. Sam breathed a sigh of relief while Emily just laughed shaking her head.

"Come on boys I need help getting all the food into the cars." Said Emily. I got up to help and so did the boys and Calla. We walked into the kitchen and Calla grabbed a bowl as big as her head that looked pretty heavy but she held it like its was a simple basketball. We all look at her impressed when she walked out to put it into the car.

I just laughed shaking my head.

"That's my girl." I said. We all grabbed what we can and loaded it up into the cars. Emily gave me a swimsuit to borrow. It was a black one piece with the hip areas cut into circles. Showing off my two tattoos on my hips. After grabbing a blanket for my baby, we were off to first beach.

When we got there it's looked amazing. The light waves and the foamy water, the orange and yellow sky, the pink clouds. It's true, I'm lost in paradise.

I help the others get the food out of the cars and onto the table. And then I help start the fire and get my baby wrapped up in her blanket and put my arms around her knowing my skin temperature will help the blanket.

When Billy told the legends I couldn't help but get lost at how mesmerizing his voice sounded. I was too enraptured in the stories to notice that Embry was staring at me lovingly. The elders left to go home, but the pack and imprints stayed. When I saw that Paul had brought a guitar, I instantly got an idea.

"Hey Paulie-D give me your guitar or I'll wrestle you for it." I said. He looked confused but then a hint of recognition hit his face. He nodded and gave it to me.

I open my lungs dear

I sing this song at funerals... no rush.

These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.

A baby boy you've held so tightly,

This pain it visits almost nightly

Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.

A universe so still.

No rust.

No dust will ever grow on this frame,

One million years, and I will say your name.

I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,

I said I loved you as I left you.

Regrets still haunt my hollow head,

But I promised you that I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.

I smile because I think of you and I blush.

These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.

A fuss is made of miles and travel

Roadways are but stones and gravel.

A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

We booked our flight those years ago

You said you loved me as you left me.

Regrets still haunt your saddened head,

But I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regret's no longer in my head,

But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again.

I'm home again.

When the song was over I heard one about to say 'holy shit' but was quickly stopped when he was about to say shit.

"I love Black Veil Brides. That was 'The Mortician's Daughter', right." Brady asked.

"Can you sing another song?" Asked Emily. I nodded and sang a song that expresses how I feel now.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

When that song was over they all clapped and I heard a couple whistles and hoots. I passed the guitar back to Paul and bowed playfully.

Then I did something unexpected by everyone else. I walked over to Embry and sat on his lap. He was surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around my waist. Calla then went to look for sea-shells and Brady followed her to make sure she doesn't get lost. After a half hour we the pack decided to go swimming. I was taking off my shirt and shorts to be in my swimsuit. When I heard a whistle. I turned around and saw Quil checking me out.

"Dang Embry, your imprint got an ass. But she doesn't have an ass like mine." Said Quil cockily.

"Quil I told you once and I'll tell you again. You ain't got no ass!" I said. Everyone laughed when he sat on the sand and crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid on timeout. The. Claire went over to comfort him.

"You got tattoos?" Asked Jared protective. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I have tattoos Jare-bear. So don't hate. I happen to love my ink. I got more on my back just so you know."

"What are your tattoos of?" Asked Leah.

"The one of my right hip is three claw marks with Crimson red eyes in them. On top of it it says 'the beast within me' and it looks like it was cut into the skin. The one on my right shin is a compass with a ribbon that says 'if you can't find your way look back to where you came'. On my back is a thorn vines with two roses that has my parents names beside them. On my left shoulder is the tattoo from the expendables." I said

"It's good you didn't get anything on your right shoulder. You need to get a pack tattoo." I just nodded.

I turned back to the ocean closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of the wind, salt water, and forest smell. I was at peace.

I opened my eyes and walked up to the water and felt that the cold water had no effect on me. I went into the water waist deep and let the water flow thru my fingers. Then I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and dove down into the water. And swam as fast as I could.

And then I felt warm hands grab me, pull me out of the water, and throw me over their shoulder.

"Jared Anthony Cameron you put me down this minute!"

"Let me think... Nope!" He said playfully.

"You asshole, let me down right now or I will never make my world famous chocolate cake supreme or Grandma Cameron's homemade Dutch Apple Pie!" This got his attention.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Jared, I looked over the shoulder I wasn't on and looked to him as he turned his head.

"Oh I would." He brought me to shore, put me down slowly and grabbed one of my legs.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry please I need you're chocolate supreme and grabs Apple pie! Please Lexi please!"

"Fine you baby. Just don't do that again or I'll sick my chihuahua on you." He knew exactly who I meant and he gulped and nodded his head so fast that it looked like it would fall off. We all laughed.

"Ahh run mommy it's Godzilla he's gonna eat me!" Yelled Calla running to me with Brady running behind her pretending to be Godzilla.

"Brady if she falls and breaks her face I make yours look worse!" I yelled while they were still running playing around.

"Lexi, I just have to ask you this: who is Calla Lily's father?" Asked Jared. When he asked this, my breath caught in my throat and I tensed, slightly shaking. So I told everyone what happened.

"His name was Marcus. My dad was a surgeon. Marcus's wife was in an accident and Dad had to perform the surgery. My dad wasn't able to save her. Marcus was driven by his rage and decided to take his anger out on my parents. He killed them in front of me. I wasn't able to save them, I just watched him stab them repeatedly. Then he walked over to me and he..." I choked back a sob and Jared held me while Kim rubbed my arm.

"I'm so sorry Lexi. I wasn't there to help you. I want you to know that no one will ever hurt you or Calla Lily. We will make sure that The bastard who raped you or any leech doesn't get to you and Lily. I promise." Said Jared. The others nodded determined to help. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've spent time with family besides my angel." I said. Everyone smiled.

We all went back to having fun at the beach and talking throughout the bonfire.


End file.
